nintendo_games_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Resetti
General information * Sonny Resetti is a brown mole. He wears a white T-shirt, blue overalls, black shoes and a yellow hard hat. * He's always angry and upset. He hates a lot of things, especially when the player turns off the games console without saving. * He has a brother called Don. * A lot of people are afraid of him because of his rough interventions. * His birthday is April, 6th. His name is a pun on the verb 'reset'. * An amiibo figure of Resetti has been sold individually since December, 17th, 2015 in Japan and January, 22nd, 2016 in North America. For more information, see here. Appearances * ���� Dōbutsu no Mori (2001) Resetti reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game. * ' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001)' There is a Resetti trophy which leaks himself as a future character of Nintendo in the American and European games. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori + (2001)' Resetti reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game. * ' Animal Crossing (2002)' Resetti reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (2003)' Resetti reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game. There is a Mr. Resetti E-Card as well. * ' Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005)' Resetti still reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game. * ' Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)' Resetti is an Assist Trophy. * ' Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008)' Resetti reprimands the player when he doesn't save his game but now, he has his own surveillance center in the city. The player can also meet his brother, Don. * ' Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012)' Resetti and Don sit in their surveillance center. The player can visit them when the centre is opened. * ' Animal Crossing Plaza (2013)' Resetti is a non-playable character. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' Resetti appears as a trophy. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)' Resetti appears as a trophy. * '''DLC of ''Mario Kart 8 (2015)' Resetti appears during the Animal Crossing's race in the second DLC released on April, 2015 as a course obstacle. * '''DLC of ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (2015)' Isabelle and Resetti are available as a DLC of this Capcom's game since June 2015. * ' Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer (2015)' The player can decorate Resetti's house if he calls him with the amiibo Phone. * ' Super Mario Maker (2015)' Resetti is a playable character. * ' Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015)' Resetti is a playable character. He can wear six outfits including his blue overalls. Gallery ResettiACNL.jpg|Resetti, ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 ResettiACWW.jpg|Resetti, Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005 ResettiDNM.jpg|Resetti, Dōbutsu no Mori, 2001 Category:Characters Category:Nice people Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal Crossing: Wild World Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Animal Crossing Plaza Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Category:Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival